Hyperion
Hyperion |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story |tab4 = Gallery }} |origin = Earth-13034 |victory animation = Hyperion looks tough and flexes. |crystal = Argonite Crystal Eternal Crystal |abilities = Armor Break Fury Incinerate Poison Immunity Stun Cosmic Charge Cosmic Healing |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Doctor Strange |synbonus2 = Enemies |synpartner2 = Iron Man |synbonus3 = Friends |synpartner3 = Thor |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = No }} Hyperion is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio An infant cast into space, Hyperion was the only survivor of a dying race, on a dying world. He crashed to Earth, and was found by a man who called himself Father. Father would teach him right from wrong, good from evil, instilling in him a set of morals which would guide him into using his incredible powers as a sworn protector of our world. He is also a copycat of Superman which most people know. Stats Abilities *'Passive:' Eternal physiology grants immunity to all known poisons within the Battlerealm. *'Cosmic Charge - Passive:' Gains charges periodically. *'Cosmic Charge - Passive:' Maximum 3 charges at a time. *'Cosmic Charge - Passive:' Each charge passively increases Attack by and Physical Resist *'Cosmic Charge - Passive:' Whenever not at full Power, Cosmic Charges are converted into Power Gain Buffs, 1 at a time. *'Cosmic Healing - Passive:' Hyperion triggers Cosmic Healing by dashing backwards and holding block for 2 seconds, at a cost of 3 Cosmic Charges. *'Cosmic Healing - Passive:' Cosmic Healing Regens 15% of Hyperion's Health over 15 seconds. *'Cosmic Healing - Passive:' After triggering Cosmic Healing, Hyperion will be unable to generate Cosmic Charges for 45 seconds. *'Heavy Attacks:' Each hit has an X% chance for Fury, increasing your Attack by X% for X seconds. Signature Ability Locked= *'Cosmic Potential' **Hyperion's Eternal physiology becomes even more efficient at storing and converting cosmic radiation, allowing him to fight longer and harder without replenishing his store of energy. |-|Unlocked= *'Cosmic Potential' **Hyperion's Eternal physiology becomes even more efficient at storing and converting cosmic radiation, resulting in X% increased Buff duration. Special Attacks *'Atomic Vision' **Hyperion fires beams of intense heat from his eyes to devastating effect. ***Each hit from this Special Attack has an X% chance to Incinerate the enemy, dealing X% of Hyperion Attack as Energy Damage over 10 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it's active. *'Solar Wind' **Using his massive strength Hyperion can exhale with the force of a hurricane. ***100% chance to Armor Break, removing enemy Armor and applying Armor reduction for seconds. *** chance to Stun for seconds. *'Orbital Kinetic Strike' **Hyperion hammers his opponent into the ground, before launching himself into orbit, and using gravity to help him smash back down on them, at terrifying speed! ***100% chance to gain up to 3 Cosmic Charges. ***If Hyperion has 3 Cosmic Charges when used, he instead gains a Cosmic Overcharge Buff. ***While in Cosmic Overcharge mode, Hyperion gains Power and does not convert Cosmic Charges into Power Gains while below Full Power. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Electro does a lot of Energy Damage. Hyperion is resistant to both Electro's Special Attacks and his Static Shock. Hyperion's Incinerate on his Special 1 also reduces the effectiveness of Electro's block, further reducing the effectiveness of his Static Shock. *Hyperion is immune to Poison, substantially reducing Abomination's damage potential against him. Additionally, Abomination's large Health pool and toughness gives Hyperion time to build up his Cosmic Charges against him. *Groot is very tough, but doesn't do a ton of damage. This is perfect for Hyperion, as he's put under very little threat while he builds up his Cosmic Charges. Once he's built them up, the Physical Resistance and Fury from those charges make him resilient to what damage Groot can do and powerfully equipped to blast through his defenses. * Weaknesses *Juggernaut is aggressive. He wants to be Unstoppable and in your face dishing out damage. Against this kind of pressure it will be difficult for Hyperion to build his Cosmic Charges, which he needs to resist Juggernaut's Class Advantaged Physical Damage. Additionally, Stagger will counter Hyperion's Power Gains causing him to burn through his Cosmic Charges very quickly. *Scarlet Witch as a Champion wants as many Critical Hits as possible, meaning landing a barrage of attacks. Her class advantage will help her do even more damage, and her Nullify can strip Hyperion of his Power Gains, again causing him to convert his Cosmic Charges quickly. *Nullify and Power Lock are two of the scariest abilities for Hyperion, and Magik has both. Limbo can also act to counter Hyperion's potential to do a lot of damage in a short window. All in all, Magik is very well equipped to deal with Hyperion. Recommended Masteries *'Stupefy:' Hyperion's Special 2 has a good chance to land a long stun. Adding another 0.5 seconds to it makes it long enough to trigger both a Heavy Attack to trigger Fury bonuses, and still start another combo. *'Liquid Courage:' Since Hyperion is immune to Poison, he gains the large Attack bonus and doesn’t take any damage. *'Recoil:' Since Hyperion wants to build his Cosmic Charges, in a longer fight he will want to wait a while before starting to use his Special Attacks. During this time, he will be making full use of the Attack bonus without taking any Recoil damage. Trivia *Hyperion is the first Champion to have appear in their third Special Attack. *He is the first person to do have five hits in a block breaker. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Cosmic Category:Power Gain Category:Stun Category:Armor Break Category:Incinerate Category:Fury Category:Poison Immunity